A Wolf's Family
by kirallie
Summary: Second Last story in the series. AU. There's a new werewolf in the family


_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__This will be the last or second last story in the werewolfSam series._

**A Wolf's Family**

Sam stared out the window at the junkyard. They were leaving soon for the same woods they'd spent their first full moon as a family in. For Dean's first transformation they wanted to be as far from others as possible. No one knew if Dean would be like Sam and able to control himself or if he'd be like most werewolves. Sam was praying Dean would be like him but if he wasn't...Sam was taller and used to fighting in his werewolf form, he'd have to subdue Dean and he wasn't looking forward to that. Bobby and their Dad would remain in the cabin for the night, armed with extra heavy duty tranquilisers just in case.

Sam was finally fully healed from what Gordon had done to him and despite not remembering anything from his feverish time...he knew everyone was lying about how Dean had been infected. That and he could see the very faint scar on his brother's arm and it hurt. He knew he hadn't been in his right mind at the time but the fact was that he had bitten his brother and doomed him to share his fate. It was his fault...none of this would have happened if he had left instead of letting Bobby talk him into staying but he wouldn't give up having his family back for anything...except the fact that he wouldn't have led to his brother becoming cursed. He would never tell them that he knew he'd bitten Dean, he would not let them feel guilty for failing to hide what had happen.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, stretching as he stood and then he looked at his brother.

"How're you feeling?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged, ignoring the question and grinning at Sam.

"Come on, everyone's waiting for us."

* * *

Sam stood across from his brother, waiting for the moon to rise. They had both stripped to the waist and removed their shoes. Sam knew Dean was scared but he was hiding it like always. Sam was forcing himself to stay calm, knowing that Dean needed him to and he figured out that there might be another way to keep Dean under control if he wasn't like Sam. Normal wolves were pack creatures and they were brothers, it might just be enough to mean Sam wouldn't have to fight and subdue Dean. He could see Dean swallow hard as the moon began to rise and gave Dean the most encouraging smile he could manage...then he felt the change hit him, felt the way animal instincts rushed to the fore but he had a lot of practise at not getting lost in them and it was more important than ever now. He blinked and then watched as Dean clutched at his stomach, falling to his knees and staring up at Sam in fear as green eyes changed to blue.

Sam stayed still as Dean slowly stood up, scenting the air and looking around. Dean growled at Sam but he stayed still, body language as unthreatening as he could make it. Dean growled again, ready to attack but Sam hunched down a bit, making himself seem smaller, less of a threat to the new werewolf and that seemed to confuse him. Sam took a slow step forward and Dean snarled, lunging at him. Sam caught him easily and tossed him gently to the ground, letting out a warning growl of his own. His wolf side was screaming out to attack and kill but he fought it down, Dean was his brother, his pack. Dean was snarling as he got back up and attacked again, managing to tackle Sam but Sam rolled so that he landed on top of Dean. They rolled for a bit, fighting and howling until Sam managed to get Dean pretty much pinned. Dean was still struggling despite Sam holding him down, blue eyes wild with fear and Sam knew that Dean had no control...his brother was like normal werewolves. Sam moved in quickly to bite at Dean's mouth and then got a good grip on as much of Dean's throat as he could but was careful not to draw blood. Dean struggled futilely before eventually relaxing and whimpering softly. Sam slowly released Dean's throat and raised his head to stare into Dean's eyes. Dean lowered his eyes and then cautiously licked at Sam's mouth. Sam relaxed at the display, knowing that for now Dean would follow his lead. They both needed to hunt, maybe that would help calm Dean down a bit because it was becoming obvious that Dean had no control over the wolf.

Sam slowly got off Dean who stood, refusing to make eye contact. Sam sniffed the air, searching for prey and grinned when he smelt a nearby herd of deer. He made sure Dean was following him as he took off in their direction, his grin widening when Dean sped up, obviously catching the scent of food. They moved easily together, taking down two does. Dean waited until Sam was eating before beginning to eat his own doe. Once they were finished Dean was calmer and obediently followed Sam when he led the way to a stream to drink and clean up in. Dean seemed confused when Sam cupped water in his hands and washed his face but copied him anyway. Once they were done Dean looked around curiously and Sam let him explore, calling him back to his side when Dean wandered too far.

When Sam figured there were only a few hours of moonlight left he called Dean back to his side and settled underneath a tree, curling protectively around Dean who dutifully settled down and let Sam check him over. It was odd for Sam to actually let so many of the wolf's instincts out but he knew he had to in order to help Dean, though it still felt weird in a small part of his mind to actually lick his brother. Dean eventually drifted off to sleep, secure in the knowledge that Sam would protect him as was his duty. Sam stayed awake, keeping an eye out for danger, only relaxing as the moon set and the sun began to rise. He blinked a few times as he changed back, holding Dean as he whimpered through the change.

Disorientated green eyes slowly opened and Dean groaned but relaxed when Sam gently squeezed, letting Dean know he was there and everything was okay.

"Sammy?" Dean croaked and Sam helped him sit up.

"You're okay Dean; just take it easy for a bit. First time's the worst." Sam assured him as Dean leant back against the tree.

"What happened?" Dean asked as he stared down at the dried blood on his chest.

"Do you remember anything?" Sam asked and Dean frowned.

"We stripped off and were waiting for moonrise then you holding me." Dean admitted.  
"Sam what happened? Is this..."

"Deer blood Dean. It's alright, you didn't hurt anyone." Sam quickly reassured him. Sam knew if Dean thought he'd hurt someone he'd kill himself. That was just the way he was, then again Sam had tried before he'd even changed the first time.

"Did...did I hurt you?" Dean asked and Sam smiled, reaching out to ruffle Dean's hair, making his brother swat at him.

"Nope. You were pretty easy to pin down. Um...had to play big bad alpha wolf so if you have any bruises, sorry. Since you weren't...you I had to have some way of keeping you under control, m'sorry Dean."

"It's fine. Long as I didn't hurt anyone I can live with it. Not like it'll matter except during the full moon." Dean shrugged it off but Sam wasn't so sure, after all he kept a lot of the instincts all the time.  
"We should probably head back." Dean said after they'd sat in silence for a while and Sam stood holding a hand out to Dean who took it and let Sam help him up without complaint for once and Sam smiled sadly. Yep, just because the moon had set didn't mean Dean was fully human again.

* * *

John tensed as the door opened and his boys walked in. Both had a bit of dried blood on them but neither looked injured, although Dean was leaning on Sam a little and refusing to look at anyone.

"Dean?" John called and winced as his son flinched slightly. He looked at Sam who gave him a sad smile and then nudged Dean towards the bathroom. Dean looked up at Sam and Sam smiled at him, giving him a playful shove and Dean finally moved away from his brother and into the bathroom. A few seconds later the shower started and Sam walked over to the table, slumping down into the seat beside his Dad.  
"Sam? What happened?" John demanded even as Bobby handed Sam a mug of coffee.

"Nothing went wrong Dad, its deer blood. The first month...it's disorientating to say the least. Just give Dean some space, okay?" Sam answered and John frowned but nodded.

"But he's okay?" He pushed and Sam nodded, staring at the bathroom door, hearing Dean moving around slowly.

"He...he doesn't remember anything past moonrise." Sam admitted and both Bobby and John frowned.

"Does that mean..." Bobby trailed off and Sam nodded sadly. John felt a flash of horror and looked Sam over for injuries again.

"He didn't hurt me; if anything he might have bruises from me." Sam admitted and John frowned.

"What?"

"I tried not to let it turn into a fight but it didn't work so I had to...damn it Dad surely you've seen shows on wolves!" Sam barely kept from shouting, not wanting Dean to hear over the running water. Bobby got it first.

"You made him submit to you." He stated and Sam nodded sadly.

"Didn't want to, he's my brother! I thought maybe the wolf would recognise my scent as family, that we were pack...but he was scared and confused and he attacked. I couldn't let him hurt himself or me so I fought back, pinned him and..."

"Should we be looking for teeth marks on his throat?" Bobby asked and John stiffened, staring at Sam in shock. Sam looked away.

"Didn't break the skin, just bit down enough to let him know I could do it. It was enough to make him acknowledge me. I told Dean and...he thinks it won't affect him except those three nights but..."

"The wolf's a part of you all the time." John finished slowly and Sam nodded.

* * *

John watched as Dean stared out into the trees before going outside and sitting beside his eldest on the porch. Dean tensed slightly but slowly relaxed when John just sat there. John could practically feel Dean's fear and it hurt. He would never hurt either of his boys, he didn't care that Dean couldn't control himself as a werewolf, he was still his son. They'd just have to adapt and take more precautions. He'd miss going out with them and fooling around during the full moon but Dean needed the freedom of being able to hunt and have fun without Sam having to keep him from attacking John the whole time. He sighed softly when he felt Dean actually begin to tremble slightly and did something he hadn't done in years. He reached out and pulled his son into his arms, holding him close.

"It'll be alright Dean." He whispered and heard Dean choke back a sob.  
"You're my son, no matter what. We'll get through this, you'll see." He whispered, trying to comfort Dean. He looked up and saw Sam in the doorway, getting a grin from his youngest before he slipped back inside.

* * *

Sam watched as Dean finished eating the doe he'd brought down and then pounced his brother. Dean whimpered in fear but Sam licked his face and rolled off him, crouching beside him and letting out a sharp barking noise. Dean got up and Sam pounced again, this time Dean hesitantly pushed at him and Sam went with it, falling off Dean and rolling around. Sam came up again and grinned at Dean who slowly grinned back and then they were rolling around on the ground, play fighting and having fun. And for a second Sam saw his brother in blue eyes. They played for hours until Dean was exhausted and then they curled up together under a tree again, Sam keeping watch until the sun rose.

"Why have I got sticks in my hair?" Dean asked and Sam laughed, gently removing them for his brother before checking his own hair for debris.

* * *

They stayed at the cabin until after Dean's second full moon. Dean chafed at the restriction but he understood why. Sam made sure they messed around as much as possible to keep Dean occupied and relatively happy and John made sure both boys knew he was there for them. Bobby had headed back to his place after the first full moon; he had a business to run after all.

So now they were headed out for a simple salt and burn, Dean insisted he was ready for more but Sam agreed with John, they should ease back into things. So they were headed to California to take care of a rather angry spirit. They had three weeks until the next full moon, plenty of time to finish the hunt and be somewhere remote for Dean.

They reached Bakersfield around noon and booked into a motel before grabbing lunch and then Sam headed to the library to research the hunt. Dean and John headed to the house to see what they could find there. They met up again for dinner and Sam spread his research out on his bed for them to look over. Dean grumbled a bit about how straight forward it all looked but he was just happy to be on a hunt.

As soon as the sun set they were headed for the cemetery, armed with salt, shovels and gasoline. Dean and Sam alternated digging while their Dad kept watch with a shotgun. That was when old Mr. Wilkes decided to join them and he was not happy with them digging his coffin up. John aimed and shot but the ghost vanished, reappearing behind John and sending him flying into a nearby tree. Dean snarled and lunged up out of the grave, going for the spirit.

"Dean No!" Sam yelled and Dean froze, whimpering slightly at Sam's anger. Sam relaxed as their Dad shot the spirit, giving Sam the time to rip the top off the coffin and pour the salt in before jumping out. Dean rejoined him, pouring the gas over it before lighting it.

Dean kept his head down as they finished, refusing to make eye contact with Sam as they headed for the Impala. Sam noticed their Dad watching them and shook his head slightly; motioning for him to go on and he frowned but got in his truck and headed back to the motel. Sam slid into the passenger seat but reached out to stop Dean from starting the engine. Dean practically flinched, a soft whimper passing his lips.

"Dean hey, come on, look at me bro." Sam coaxed and Dean hesitantly looked up, Sam could see the slightest bit of blue in Dean's eyes just like he sometimes saw in his own in the mirror.  
"It's okay Dean." Sam soothed and then watched as Dean began to shake. He reached over and tugged Dean across the car so that he could awkwardly hold him.

"What's happening to me?" Dean asked and Sam just tightened his grip.

"You're a werewolf now Dean, you accepted how I've changed because of that. Now you have to accept those same changes in you. This is why we're sticking to easy hunts for now. It'll be okay Dean, you'll adapt, it's hard but I know you can do it."

"I hate this! Hell I'm scared of you. Why am I scared?" Dean bit out angrily and Sam leant in to gently nuzzle at Dean's throat, actually licking him and Dean relaxed only to stare up at Sam in confusion.

"The instincts are there all the time Dean. I'm sorry Dean but when I had to make you submit...we're pack and I'm the alpha wolf." Sam told him.  
"Everything's going to be okay Dean, we'll work this out. It doesn't seem like the instincts are so strong since you don't obey my every word so that's good. I just hate the fact those instincts also tell you to be scared of pissing me off. I'd never hurt you Dean, you have to know that." Sam pleaded and Dean nodded, sitting up and trying to pull his mask back into place.

* * *

"Sam." John called and Sam sighed but then joined him. Dean was asleep inside, no matter what happened Dean would always love his sleep.

"Need something Dad?" He asked as he sat down next to him.

"Want to tell me what's going on between you two lately?" John asked and Sam sighed, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Don't suppose you'd believe nothing?" Sam asked and John shot him a mild glare.  
"Nothing bad Dad he's just...he's trying to adjust without even realising it and my having to out alpha him probably isn't helping. His inner wolf wants to submit but this is Dean we're talking about. His whole life he's been the big brother, my protector and now...now I'm the protector and it's hard on him, on both of us." Sam admitted softly and John sighed but nodded.

"Anything I can do to help?" He asked and Sam smiled, leaning against his Dad's shoulder.

"Thanks. Just...act normal but not too challenging. Baby wolves don't like that." Sam said with a grin and John knew why when the door opened and Dean shot Sam a mock glare before sitting beside him.

* * *

Sam smiled as he tackled Dean and they rolled across the forest floor, play fighting. Dean was a lot more relaxed than he was the first time Sam had tried to play around with him which was good. He never tried to mess around before they had hunted though; Dean was too volatile before he got in a few animal hearts. He wasn't just messing around for fun though; he was teaching Dean how to fight even if it was just in play. After all they didn't have their Dad there for backup with a gun if something happened. They continued to just play around until Sam realised Dean was getting a bit tired so he sat beneath a tree and opened his arms. Dean instantly curled up like an eager puppy. Dean sighed happily and then licked at Sam's face before just staring at him, seeming almost puzzled.

"Dean." Sam whispered, forcing the word out in one go and Dean cocked his head, confused by the sound. Dean whimpered softly and Sam licked him, calming him down. Dean curled into him, needing the comfort of his alpha and Sam gave it, holding him tightly.

* * *

Dean tackled John out of the way as a vampire lunged for him. Sam quickly came up behind it and too its head off with his machete. Dean scrambled up and took out another one that was trying to sneak up on Sam. With that they were all dead and all that was left to do was burn the place down to hide the evidence. They watched the old warehouse burn to make sure it would burn fully and then they headed for the highway. Sam couldn't help laughing at the gleeful look on Dean's face, it was true, his brother loved fire.

"Hey Bobby!" Dean called as he practically bounced into the hunter's house, earning a raised eyebrow. Sam followed Dean in and grinned at Bobby.

"Got to burn down a vampire nest, he's still on a high from it." Sam told him and Bobby laughed before shoving shot glasses of holy water at them. They both obediently drank them and were then shooed upstairs to put their things away while John walked in and was given his own dose of holy water.

* * *

Bobby raised an eyebrow when Sam joined him and John in the lounge room several hours after he and Dean had gone up to bed.,

"Something wrong?" John asked and Sam flopped on the couch.

"I think Dean might be starting to gain control, at least for very short periods." Sam admitted and he had both men's attention instantly.

"Really?" John demanded, half hopeful and half scared. What if Sam was just seeing what he wanted to see?

"Yeah. The last couple of months...sometimes after doing something very wolf-like he'll get this look on his face, just for a second, as if what he just did confused him. I said his name but he didn't recognise it or even seem to realise what I was doing. So I sort of had an idea...but it'll take a lot of work to make it possible." Sam said and John leant forward.

"Anything to help Dean Sammy." He said and Sam nodded.

"I want a way for him to see you during the full moon. I don't know how...a really big cage or something? I think if you're there and can talk to him, if Dean can catch your scent and learn you're not prey or a threat, it might help. But it'd need to be really big and open, don't want Dean to feel trapped and at that time I won't deal too well with it either. And there can't be a way for Dean to grab you through it or anything." Sam explained his idea and the older men sat back to think it over.

"It's gonna take a lot of work, won't be ready in time for this month, maybe not even next. We'll need something strong enough to contain Dean if he panics but that you can see, hear and smell through...it ain't gonna be cheap either." Bobby finally said and Sam nodded.

"I know. I'd suggest the panic room but that's what it'd cause, panic." Sam said and they both nodded at him.

"So we set something up in the woods, maybe encourage some deer to be on the inside so you guys can still hunt. We'll figure something out." Bobby promised and Sam smiled softly.

"Get some sleep son." John said and Sam headed back upstairs.

"This is not gonna be easy John or one hundred percent safe, no matter what we do." Bobby pointed out and John nodded.

"I know, but we have to try. I have to help Dean." John answered and this time Bobby nodded.

* * *

Sam led Dean through the trees, running full out, his brother right on his heels as they tracked their dinner. Sam skidded to a stop though as a new scent reached him and he felt the monstrous part of his wolf surge and try to take control. His hands balled into fists, his claws cutting into his palms as he fought it back. He whimpered as he fought back the instinct to hunt and then had to turn and slam into Dean, tackling him to the ground as his brother tried to go for whatever human was stupid to be out alone in the woods at night. For the first time since Sam had proven himself the pack alpha Dean fought him, completely lost in the instincts that screamed for human flesh.

Dean lashed out with claws and fangs and Sam felt blood trickle down his face but he ignored it in favour of keeping Dean down. He snarled in rage and then once again latched his teeth around Dean's throat, harder than he had the first time. He tasted blood and a part of him liked it while the rest of him wanted to cry at having to hurt Dean. But the bite did its job and Dean went limp beneath him, whimpering in pain and submission. Sam held on for a few more seconds, happy that whoever was in the woods was moving away, obviously spooked by the sounds of their fight. He gently removed his teeth from Dean's throat and then softly lapped at the wounds, trying to soothe them. He moved off Dean and pulled him into his arms, holding him close and Dean curled into a miserable ball, still whimpering occasionally.

Eventually Sam let go and stood, pulling Dean up with him. He nudged Dean gently when his brother kept his eyes lowered submissively. He could smell a few deer in range and he knew they both needed to feed so he slowly encouraged Dean into hunting again. This time Dean was practically glued to his side and only began to eat once Sam practically pushed him onto the deer. Once they'd finished Sam settled down and gently cleaned the blood off Dean, showing him with his actions that he wasn't mad anymore. He nuzzled at Dean and smiled when he received a tentative lick in return. He held Dean close for the rest of the night, ignoring the light sting of his injuries.

"Sam? What happened?" Dean demanded once his head had cleared and he found himself staring up at Sam's bloodied face.

"It's nothing Dean." Sam assured him and Dean paled.

"Did...did I? Sammy." Dean looked away, ashamed and Sam hugged him.

"Wasn't your fault Dean."

"But I hurt you."

"Take a look at your throat later Dean, I gave as good as I got." Sam gently touched the teeth marks and Dean flinched slightly.

"Why were we fighting? Did I do something wrong?" Dean asked and Sam sighed.

"No."

"Sammy please."

"There was someone out here last night." He finally answered and Dean went utterly white.

"No." He choked and tried to pull away but Sam wasn't letting go.

"Dean it's alright, nothing happened. It's deer blood on you, promise." Sam whispered and Dean slowly relaxed.

"Is that why?" Dean reached up to the cuts on Sam's face and his brother nodded.

"Even I was affected Dean, took me a bit to fight back the instincts and then I had to tackle you. You weren't happy about me stopping you, hence the bite. Had to make you stop fighting me but I didn't want to hurt you." Sam explained.

"But I hurt you. I'm sorry Sammy."

"I know you didn't mean it Dean."

_TBC..._


End file.
